Camp
Camp: A place settled by a group of cats. A camp is a place to raise cats. It is a place for cats to live, sleep, eat and make home. Cats will bring home prey and treat or have injuries treated. There are many cats who stay in camps, such as queens, paws and watchers Each Clan has a camp, and it isn't only confined to the Clans, but to rogues and other groups of cats as well. Camps are best suited for their clans, an example of which being: Camp of the Thriving Stras and their thick forest. A camp must have this criteria in order to be a camp.: Is difficult to attack, and easy to defend. Is at a safe distance from humans. Is large enough to accommodate all cats. Has a source of water in the camp or nearby. Has places for fighters, hunters, messengers, paws, trainees, watchers, the leader, 2nd in command, battle commanders, and queens as well as tunnelers. Dens Dens: A thicket/cave or something along those lines used as a place for cats to live and sleep. Dens include: Nursery- The den shared between the queens and kits, usually the safest and most protected Trainee Den- The den shared between the apprentices. Fighter/Hunter/Messenger/Tunneler's Den- The den shared between the fighters, hunters, messengers, and tunnelers. Watchers' Den- The den shared between the elders, usually the second most protected. Healer's Den- The den that belongs to the medicine cat and their apprentice, who store their herbs and other supplies here as well. Cats with severe injuries and illness also rest here until they recover and are able to return to their own dens. 2nd in Command/Battle commander's den - '''The dens owned by battle commanders and the second in commands. They sleep and east here, owning their own fresh-kill pile that MUST be shared with the leader and their trainees. '''Leader's Den- The den where the Clan leader lives, usually the nicest den. They usually spend most of the day here in seclusion and undisturbed; however, they can be visited by other cats, or choose to spend the night with their mate Outer Facilities Outer facilities include: Dirtplace- '''A location where the cats make dirt, and dump inedible food (bones, feathers, crowfood). '''Burial place - A location where dead Clanmates are buried. Life in the Camp At dawn, the second in command and battle commanders practice battle and hunting with their trainees and each other cat willing to join. Some fighters must always remain in the camp to guard it in case of an attack. Mentors train their trainees at a designated place, or take them hunting. Trainees do chores such as: tidying up dens, change used bedding, and tending to queens and watchers. The watchers may tell them stories while they give them moss balls soaked in water, fresh kill, or get rid of their ticks and fleas. New healer trainees learn the different herbs while more experienced healer trainees help with minor sicknesses, kitting, and injuries. The healer treats and tends to injured or ill cats, trains their trainee if they have one, and leaves to gather herbs when supplies are running low. The leader oversees what happens in the Clan, consults with battle commanders and fighters, and calls a meeting if needed. Cats who stay in the camp usually rest, sunbathe in the clearing, eat prey or share tongues. Cats are most active during the morning and late afternoon; they often rest during the night and at noon. At night, one or more cats stay awake to guard the camp while the others sleep. Known Camps Camp of Blood: The forest - These cats share a portion of the forest with each of the other groups in the forest. They live in a secluded, dark area with lots of trees, such as oaks, birches and pines. One lone aspen tree stands in the center of the camp, marking the place of gatherings inside of the clan. The dens are all made out of rock formations and yew bushes. The leader will usually sleep inside of the large rock den on the edge of the camp nearest the river, though they may choose to sleep with their mate or with the fighters. Camp of the Running River: The forest - These cats share the part of the forest closest to the camp of Blood, living right next to the river between the camp of Blood, the camp of the Howling Winds and the camp of Night. Their dens are made out of reed beds and woven branches that block the river. Their territory is filled with large oaks and birches as well as a few hard to notice aspens. The forest there is thick with gorse bushes and berry bushes. The leader sleeps in a trench-like area with a fallen oak "bridge" across it. There is an opening to get out of the area if it ever begins to flood. Camp of the Flaming Rivers: The forest - The camp is surrounded by thick spruce trees and oaks. The leader sleeps in a fallen, hollowed spruce tree while the others live in tunnels dug out into the territory. They have no meeting place as of now, but there is currently a plan on the way for how it should look. Camp of Night: The forest - Camp of the Raging Storms: The forest - Close to the camp of the Running River. The camp is at the top of a hill, surrounded by pines and thin layers of aspens. The camp is also surrounded with Arum-lilies and water hemlock with burned down trees in some areas from lightning storms. The dens are made up of fallen, hollowed trees and rock formations. The meeting place is made up of a large tree stump, stuck multiple times by the lightning storms. Camp of Dreary Skies: ''' The forest - The camp is surrounded by birch and maple trees. '''Camp of the Howling Winds: The forest - They live in a sandy ravine that is surrounded with spruce and aspen trees. There is a river near by and it leads through said ravine. Cats live in rock formations and occasionally travel into Mrs, Cormfield's territory. The leader sleeps underneath the meeting rock in a nice cave, tucked just under the formation. Camp of the Thriving Stars: The forest - The camp is surrounded by birch trees, pines and oaks. The camp is surrounded by bones of long dead animals, such as oxen and has an old, rundown well. The meeting place, called "Scarlet Hill", is made up of stained bones where previous cats had died. The Shattered Camp: The forest - Oak forest. Plain oak forest. No other trees. Dens are made up of bushes and rock formations in the area. There is little known information about the camp, other than they are on the edge of the entire forest. The Council: Ms. Cormfield's Home -The cats here live inside half of the time and share beds and strange structures that the humans leave out for them. The home is covered in vines and is made out of rock-like substances that keep it standing. There is a large yard that has humongous stone walls with thick vines climbing up it. There is also a pond used to cleanse cats and find fish to eat. There are also large herb gardens meant for healing cats. Extra information (on the council) When not being a council they act like regular house cats, but they are more spiritual, they may sometimes fast or meditate. To address the important and immediate issues they will get the most prominent cats of the counsel and they will speak their points and they will vote for the change, if there is a tie the sides will have to convince the leader on their solution. Once in a while they will have the leaders over to speak of how there camp is during the yearly truce. When they get knowledge from the stars that is for all the camps they will send a messenger to each camp to bring a second in command or eligible cat to the meeting place to bring a message to their camp. They will do a mass meditation to help look into the future or get the wisdom from the stars to help with a problem that affects all the camps majorly.Category:Locations